Us
by Aish Writes
Summary: A short story of Draco and Luna over the years. The breif dialogues they shares in secret to complete their forbidden love. DM/LL I have decided to enlarge the little snipets into more elaborate short scenes in wach chapter. I own no characters. Only the plot.
1. Us

Luna Draco.

"Wow. You look like me."

"No I don't. You are a girl."

Four year old Luna Lovegood dragged the boy to a mirror in the magical menagerie.

The boy looked at their similarities.

"You are pretty."

"I look like you." The boy gave her a toothy grin.

...

Years later when they met again at Hogwarts..

"You look just like me."

"I am nothing like you." He didn't deny the similarities but they were no longer the same kids they used to be. His father has told him who she is.

...

"You look just like me."

"I know, Draco."

...

"I look like you, Lovegood. Now I am starting to act like you too. It's disconcerting."

"We can be what we want to be, Draco Malfoy. You are what you choose to reveal."

...

"I wish I had hair as shiny and smooth as yours."

They were lying on the grass near forbidden forest, looking up at the darkening sky.

He reached with his fingers beside him to play with her hair. His eyes meeting the eyes so much like his own.

"I like your hair all tangled and curly. It reminds me of how you are so not like me. How perfection is overrated."

His voice dropped down to mere whisper, "How I can feel whatever I want because we do not look like each other."

...

"I don't look like you anymore, Lovegood." He said extending his arm to show her his marked skin. A vulnerable look on his eyes.

"We are still just the same in here Draco. In our hearts."

...

"And we meet again." He told her with a tentative smile.

"You still look just like me."

"I missed you." He said pulling his cousin in his embrace once again, after so many months after the war.

"We are home."

...

"You can put it in your hair." She said giving him the wildflowers she had picked.

"Or I could help you out it in your hair." He said taking the flowers. He stood behind her, enjoying the beautiful scenery of the fields where they had taken their picnic.

"And they will look like each other."

...

"She is your cousin." His mother told him.

"In the history if the Wizarding world, the pure bloods have interbred to the point of extinction. Atleast this time, I genuinely love her."

...

"I like it that I look like you."

"You do?"

"Yes. Gives me hope that I could be better than myself. That even if I look like him, I look like you too."

"You are already perfect, Draco."

"Yes I am because I look just like you."

...

"Dance with me, Draco."

"It's raining."

"It's the music of nature, it would be a shame if we don't dance to it."

...

"I love you, Luna...

"I have loved you since I first saw you looking at that black rabbit...

"And I told you that you were pretty...

"And I told you that I look just like you...

Then Draco Malfoy leaned down to kiss his new bride after the pronouncement of the priest.

...

"They are twins."

"They look just like you."

"I look just like you." She told her husband amusedly.

"No, you are the perfection in this imperfect world. And now you just gave me the greatest gift in the world."

...


	2. Chapter 1

"Mama?"

"Yes dear. What do you need?"

"I wanna get married." Cissa smiled at her son.

"Oh yeah? To whom."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Honey, she is your cousin. You can't marry her."

"No I wanna marry her. You only say she is my cumin because Father hates her Mother."

Narcissa found her herself in a dilemma. There was this little child who doesn't understand why his father hated his own sister. The child didn't even know that his father had a sister. Lucius will freak out if she told Draco about his relationship to The little silver haired girl.

She thought about what to tell Draco and then decided that he is not gonna meet the little girl ever again. Lucius will make sure of it. And as Draco grows up, she was sure Lucius will tell him about the disinherited aunt of his, and his relationship to Luna Lovegood.

She decided to humour the little boy until then.

She smiled at her son's scrunched up face as he looked at her annoyed.

"Fine. You can marry Luna. But only when you grow up."

"But can't I marry her now. I wanna live with her like father lives with you."

"Well that is because your father and I are already married, my Dragon. We also got married when we got older. Your father had to Ask my father to marry me. Then he had to buy me a ring and then we got married."

"I can ask her father now. We could go to Diagon Alley like last time. I'll ask him and then we can bring her here."

"No Draco. When you are older and more mature. When you have graduated from Hogwarts. And when you start working like your father. And when you are capable of buying your bride a ring, then and only then can you ask a girl's father to marry her."

"But.. but... but I wanna play with Luna now. What if she grows up and doesn't wanna play with me."

"Then you show her what a perfect little gentleman you are and how nice it would be if she could hang out with you."

He looked at with his lip jutting out.

"Draco..."

"I wanna marry her and I will. And no one can stop me." With that he ran off.

...


End file.
